Nueva ciudad, nueva escuela, nueva Vocaloid
by JoZ16
Summary: Una chica nueva llega a la ciudad y se hace amiga de los Vocaloid. Que tipo de aventuras bizarras viviran? (Mal summary XD)
1. Chapter 1

-Que onda? aqui Jo con mi primer Fanfic *aplauso de multitud*

-Deja de estar jugando y presenta el maldito fic!

-Esta bien sayde ya voy

Diclaimer:Vocaloid no pertenece, si asi fuera Gackupo seria mi esposo, Len mi novio y Piko mi amnte, y todos los Vocaloid nos darian conciertos privados a mi y mis amigos. En fin solo los tome pra crear esta extraña historia.

* * *

Hoy fue mi primer día de clases en la nueva escuela, bueno primer día para mí, para la suerte que tengo era de esperarse que entrara después que los demás. Llegue al instituto y como me indicaron me dirigí a las oficinas donde me dieron mi clave y numero de casillero junto con mi horario. Cuando al fin encontré mi casillero mi casillero deje algunos libros y solo tome los necesarios para el día. Como en todas las escuelas al ser nueva me subí a presentar.

- Johanna Zúñiga – dije monótonamente.

- Muy bien señorita Zúñiga, ¿Por qué no se sienta junto a la señorita Zapeen? – dijo el profesor.

Asentí y me senté junto a una chica de lentes y un lindo y largo cabello negro que sostenía un grueso libro sobre sus piernas.

- Sayde, Sayde Zapeen, ¿ese es el libro de "El alquimista"? - dijo señalando el libro que descansaba sobre mi regazo.

- Lo es, ¡wow! No creí que nadie lo conociera. Pues como dije soy Johanna pero puedes llamarme Jo, todos lo hacen – dije con un tono alegre y una pequeña risita nerviosa.

Cuando la clase termino un chico de cabello algo largo y de un tono café claro se acerco.

- ¡HEY! ¡Hola Sayde, Jo! ¿Puedo llamarte Jo?-Saludo

- Claro, porque no –conteste.

- ¿Qué quieres Prometeo? – dijo Sayde.

- Solo vengo a saludar.

- ¿Prometeo? ¿Cómo el Dios griego? – pregunte al oír el extraño nombre.

- Si mis padres son algo excéntricos – contesto con una mano en la cabeza - No me presente Prometeo Twining, otaku, rocker, gamer y mejor amigo de esta malhumorada – esto ultimo lo dijo señalando a Sayde, quien solo frunció el entrecejo.

- Mucho gusto. Esto es muy extraño, normalmente no encuentro gente parecida a mi ten fácilmente – ambos me vieron extrañados. Suspire y me explique. – Soy lectora, otaku, y una combinación de popper, rocker y hip-hopper.

- Se nota lo lectora pero, demuéstrame que eres otaku – dijo Prometeo retándome.

- De acuerdo, mira esto – dije al tiempo que le mostraba mi celular lleno de capítulos de anime y unos mangas que traía en la mochila.

- Esta bien te creo - dijo el.

Platicábamos alegremente cuando Sayde dijo:

-Oigan amantes de Gokù, ya llego el profe – Prometeo se fue a su asiento un poco enfrente de Sayde.

Cuando el profe estaba a mitad de un discurso sobre la guerra mundial, se oyeron pasos apresurados y a dos voces muy similar (excepto por el tono de voz, una mas aguda y otra mas grave) decir: "adiós Miku". La chica solo se despidió con una seña y entro. La chica de largo cabello aquamarina en una sola coleta y ojos del mismo color le entrego un papel al profesor al tiempo que decía:

- Gomenasai. Acabamos de llegar de Inglaterra en la mañana.

- No hay problema señorita Hatsune, pase a sentarse.

Ella asintió y se fue a su asiento que casualmente era detrás mío.

- Hola Sayde, ¿Quién es tu amiga?

- Mucho gusto, Johanna Zúñiga. Pero me puedes llamar Jo – conteste.

- Miku Hatsune, es un placer conocerte.

A la hora del almuerzo un par de mellizos rubios llegaron corriendo, ambos bastante agitados y buscando a Miku. Cuando llegaron comenzaron a habar al mismo tiempo.

- ¡RIN! ¡LEN! ¡BASTA! – chillo Miku.

- Hai – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- Ya les hemos dicho que no les entendemos nada, si hablan al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué paso? – En es momento iban a comenzar a hablar pero Miku fue mas rápida. – Len, tu primero.

- Kuro-San me dijo que nos casaríamos cuando ella saliera de la prepa, me escape pero Rin me atrapo y me quería llevar con ella. – dijo el chico rubio que llevaba el cabello en una pequeña coleta detrás de la cabeza.

-Rin, pídele perdón a tu hermano.

- Perdón Len nii-chan tratare de alejarla de ti y también a Neru. – contesto su melliza que tenia el cabello hasta los hombros con un enorme moño en la cabeza, ambos tenían unos hermosos ojos azul oscuro.

Ambos se fueron muy contentos y lo desconcertado se me debió notar en el rostro, ya que Sayde río y Prometeo me dijo:

-Jo, tendrás que acostumbrarte, esos dos vienen cada dos por tres por una pelea suya, y la mayoría de las veces, no tiene sentido.

El día continúo con total tranquilidad, pero a la hora de salida. Una chica de cabello castaño claro que le llegaba a la cintura y lo traía pintado de un color morado en las puntas, llego gritando "Jo" a todo pulmón.

* * *

Gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo XD


	2. El comienzo de todo

-Hola Jo aqui trayendoles el nuevo capitulo. Perdon que no haya subido antes pero me he sentido algo estresada por la escuela ultimamente.

-Ya a lo que vas.

-Callate Prometeo *saca arma de la nada*

Death the Makenshi: Gracias n.n aqui esta el capitulo juro que cuando vi tu comentario estaba super emocionada y no deje de decirle a todos que mi fanfic tuvo exito (aunque sea poco) XD

* * *

El día continúo con total tranquilidad, pero a la hora de salida. Una chica de cabello castaño claro que le llegaba a la cintura y lo traía pintado de un color morado en las puntas, llego gritando "Jo" a todo pulmón.

-May, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunte a mi gemela.

-Ayúdame a buscar a Gera, que no lo hayo por ningún lado.

-¡¿Cómo que no lo hayas?! No podo haber ido muy lejos.

-Oye Jo, ¿Quién es tu amiga?-preguntó Prometeo.

-Ella es mi hermana Mayreni; May ellos son Sayde, Prometeo y Miku.

-¿Son gemelas?-volvió a preguntar Prometeo.

-No Prometeo, como crees, a mí me rescataron de un bote de basura y a ella la adoptaron.-conteste con sarcasmo.

En ese momento llegaron los mismos gemelos del receso muy alegres.

-Oye Miku, ahí un nuevo compañero, en clase.–dijo Rin.

-Se llama Gerardo, ¿podemos invitarlo?-pregunto Len.

May y yo nos volteamos a ver.

-¿Gerardo Zúñiga?-preguntamos al unísono.

-Sí, ¿lo conocen?-pregunto Rin.

-Es nuestro hermano, ¿saben dónde está?-volvió a cuestionar May.

-Fue a ver el gimnasio-contesto Len.-Mira ya viene.

-¡Mocoso, ¿dónde estabas?!

-En el gimnasio-dijo mi hermano como si nada.

-Entonces, ¿puede ir?-pregunto Rin.

-Llamen a Meiko y a Luka y pregunten, también por mis amigos-dijo Miku.

-Ok-dijo Rin dándole un codazo a su hermano.

Len marco a las que supuse serían sus hermanas y Gera y Rin se pusieron a hablar de todos los hermanos que tiene cuando de pronto ella dijo:

-Oye Miku, ¿dónde está Kaito?

-Nee, si es cierto, ¿dónde estará?

-Dijeron que si-interrumpió Len

May marco a mi mamá para que nos diera permiso. Nos estábamos yendo cuando un muchacho de cabellos y ojos azules se acercó corriendo.

-Siempre me dejan-lloriqueaba.

-Perdón, vámonos ya Kaito-le dijo Miku.

Cuando estábamos por llegar a la esquina un chico de la edad de Gera, muy parecido a Prometeo se paró delante de Prometeo.

-¡Maldita sea, Prometeo! ¡Nunca me esperas!-le grito en la cara.

-Como sea ya nos vamos a la casa de estos tipejos-dijo apuntando a los gemelos Kaito y Miku, a quienes se les cayó una gota de sudor en la nuca tipo anime- ¿vienes?

-Ya que. Hola chicas, soy Zeus, ¿y ustedes nenas?-dijo con voz "seductora" deteniéndonos el paso a May y a mí.

-¡Muy-maduras-para-ti!-dijimos al mismo tiempo, comenzamos a avanzar y al poco tiempo llegamos a una mansión que los gemelos y los peli-azules identificaron como su casa.

-¡Wow! ¡Es enorme!-dijo Gera.

-¡Que hermosa!-dijo May.

-¡Seguro que la piscina es inmensa!-comente.

-Muy madura-murmuro Zeus, pero lo alcance a ir solo lo fulmine con la mirada.

Cuando abrieron la puerta una joven adulta se colgó de Prometeo y el solo la sostuvo para luego dejarla sobre el sillón.

-Como los amo chicos-dijo la joven que al parecer estaba borracha.

-Ella es Meiko Sakine-dijo Rin señalando a la chica de cabellos café corto y ojos café-rojizos que estaba recostada sobre el sillón.

Una chica de cabello verde llego a la salita en la que estábamos, le dijo algo a los gemelos Kaito y Miku. Los cuatro hicieron exclamaciones de alegría e invitaron a la peli-verde a sentarse con nosotros.

-Hola chicos-les dijo a Sayde, Prometeo y Zeus.-Oh nuevos amigos eh. Gumi Megpoid mucho gusto.

-Johanna, Mayreni y Gerardo Zúñiga- dijo May quitándome la palabra de la boca.

Platicamos un rato y Gumi nos contó que su manager o "Master" buscaba nuevos integrantes para el grupo al que pertenecían: "Vocaloid".

* * *

-Bueno aqui comienzan las locuras y llegan amigos nuevos.

-MAS?!

-Si, mas ya callense. os vemos en el proximo capitulo. :3


	3. Una audicion y una salida en grupo

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Yo he revivido muajajajajajajajajaja

-CALLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

-Ta gueno no soy burro lo que pasa es que me aburro... okno. La maldita escuela muggle (potterhead? donde?) no me deja esta y la señorita inspracion huye en cuanto abro Word u.u Pero ya aqui esta el terccer capitulo con mas random XD aplaudan niños (busquen al payaso botoncito en youtube).

Death the Makenshi: No me preocupan los review y eso espero ya que me deprime y como la preparatoria no me deja en paz con tanta tarea y tantos examenes seguidos no publico tan seguido como quiesiera :/ pero bueh... disfruta el cap.

* * *

Platicamos un rato y Gumi nos contó que su manager o "Master" buscaba nuevos integrantes para el grupo al que pertenecían: "Vocaloid".

*Unas semanas después*

Desde que Gumi nos dio sobre las audiciones no hemos ido a la mansión, solo los hemos visto en la escuela y cuando vamos a casa de alguien más, ya que por fin terminamos de desempacar e instalar todo en la casa.

-¿Listos para la audición?-dijo una extrañamente animada Sayde.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Ahí que darlo todo!-dije yo.

-Prometeo Twining- se escuchó dentro de la sala de audición. Le deseamos suerte y entro.

Cinco minutos después llamaron a Zeus, más tarde a Sayde y finalmente a Gera.

-Solo tú y yo hermanita- le dije a May.

-Sí, que nervios-contesto.

-Johanna Zúñiga-finalmente se escuchó.

Nos deseamos suerte y entre.

-Buenas tardes- salude.

-Nombre, esas y canción- dijo una señora monótonamente.

-Johanna Zúñiga, 16 años y cantaré Heartless de Felling Every Sunset.

Cuando termine de cantar me preguntaron si sabía bailar, conteste que sabía un poco y me pusieron Gagnam style por alguna razón. Como la sabia bailar me salió casi natural.

-Muchas gracias ya se puede retirar- me dijo la misma desabrida señora.

-Muchas gracias.

Salí a una salita donde los demás ya me esperaban.

-¿Cómo te fue Jo?- pregunto Prometeo.

-Bien supongo,- conteste- solo espero lo mismo para May.

Unos minutos más tarde ella apareció por la puerta.

-¿Cómo te fue, sis? – pregunte.

-Excelente, solo que tuve que bailar y digamos que no fue tan difícil pero tampoco tan fácil.

-Yo también tuve que bailar, no te preocupéis.

-¡Hey! ¡Miren esta hoja! – dijo Zeus.

Nos acercamos a la hoja la cual leía:

"_Atención aspirantes:_

_En un mes a más tardar se les hará llegar una carta a sus hogares en la que vendrán las indicaciones para llegar a la mansión Vocaloid junto con una lista de los objetos que pueden o no llevar. Si la carta no les llega es por que, lamentablemente, no fueron aceptados en el grupo. No hay segundas oportunidades._

_Suerte y muchas gracias._

_Atte. Disquera Crypton Future Media y Yamaha Corporation."_

-Bueno será un mes muy largo – dijo Gera.

Todos asentimos y decidimos ir a pasear un rato por ahí ya que durante las últimas semanas no habíamos salido mucho por estar ensayando cada quien su canción. Fuimos a un centro comercial y en algún momento Sayde se quedó en la librería, Gera, May y Zeus se fueron a a=otra tienda ya que Prometeo yo entramos a una tienda que vendía mangas.

-Prometeo mira tienen todos los mangas de Soul Eater – dije sumamente emocionada ya que había leído ese manga online y me había fascinado – demonios es muy caro solo podre comprarme el primer tomo.

-No tengo mucho pero, como el primero es el más caro, te comprare los dos siguientes – dijo el tomando los mangas.

-No Prometeo así está bien – dije ya que realmente me apeno que quisiera comprarlos.

-Enserio lo que sea para una de mis mejores amigas – dijo el sonriendo.

-E… esta bien – dije y tome el primer tomo del manga.

Los pagamos y el me entrego ambos mangas rozando mis manos en el proceso, me ruborice y no sé por qué rayos me paso. Guarde todo en la pequeña mochila que llevaba colgada al hombro y seguimos viendo todo hasta que mi celular sonó.

-¿Bueno? – pregunte a la persona del otro lado.

-_Jo, oye estamos en el área de comidas vengan –_dijo May.

-¿Qué tal si mejor vamos a Kagaya? Ya sabes el restaurante del que te hable – le dije yo, ya que realmente no me apetecía comer comida rápida.

-_¿No está algo caro? –_me pregunto.

-Ammm, pues es un restaurante pequeño no creo que este muy caro.

-_Está bien déjame veo si los demás quieren. Pero igual vengan para ya estar todos juntos. Oh si traigan a Sayde que no quiere venir._

-Claro la llevamos nosotros, los vemos ahí.

Le dije a Prometeo y fuimos por Sayde a quien técnicamente tuvimos que sacar a rastras ya que no quería venir. Cuando llegamos al área de comidas todos estaban de acuerdo con que fuéramos a Kagaya. Buscamos la dirección y Sayde nos dijo que no quedaba muy lejos y que podríamos hasta ir caminando.

-Ammmm, es aquí – dije comparando el lugar al que Sayde nos había llevado y la imagen que había guardado en el teléfono cuando busque la dirección.

Cuando entramos al restaurante, Sayde, Zeus y Prometeo pensaron que era un restaurante normal. Mas equivocados no podían estar. Apenas nos sentamos salió el camarero en cuclillas sujetando un osito de peluche para que pareciera que este caminaba, traía sujeta una bandeja con bebidas para una mesa cercana. Todos se sacaron de onda ya que no se esperaban eso.

-Hermanitos Zúñiga ustedes que son los que sabían de este lugar, ¿Qué mierda está pasando? – preguntó Sayde.

-Pues ammm como lo explico, ammm Jo es el restaurante….

-Sí, el que te conté cuando…

-Jajaja si y que Gera estaba como…

-Sí y mi mama tenia cara de….

-Jajajajajaja LOL es cierto –dijimos sin tener que oír la oración completa que decía la otra.

Cuando terminamos de reír todos nos veían como quien ve a un par de maniacas.

-¿Pero qué rayos acaba de pasar? – pregunto Zeus.

-Twin talk – dijo Gera – siempre lo utilizan y me saca de quicio es demasiado irritante y no les entiendo nada cuando hablan así –esto último lo dijo volteando a ver a May y a mi.

-Perdón por tener mentes parecidas – le conteste yo con un deje de sarcasmo.

-Ammmm bueno solo en unas cosas – dijo May.

-Si lo sé a ti te gusta el deporte y a mí me gusta leer o ver cosas raras en internet.

-Si tú eres toda una couch-potato – dijo burlándose mi "hermosa" gemela.

Cuando al fin salimos del restaurante yo estaba casi ahogándome de la risa por las caras que todos habían puesto ya que (como pudieron notar) ese no era un restaurante normal.

-Bueno, ya mejor nos vamos – dije yo al notar la hora –adiós chicos – dije saludando a todos en general.

May y Gera se despidieron también y cuando nos alejábamos le dije a May que quería hablar con ella de algo importante. Ella solo me miro muy seria y asintió para luego sonreír y salir corriendo como niña pequeña al tiempo que gritaba "el último es huevo podrido"

-Y el primero se lo come – le rete yo al tiempo que Gera y yo corríamos tras ella.

* * *

Hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy espero reviews o si no les mando a Jeff en la noche muajajajajajajajaja... okno *w*

Pd. Kagaya si existe busquenlo en el programa de TLC: "restaurantes extraños". Oh y couch-potato es una frase en ingles medio elegante para "flojo" *3*

Bueno hasta aqui llego yo (por el momento) ya tu sabe YOLOL

See ya Jo Z


End file.
